Another Day, Another Knight
by KiraBunnie
Summary: (previously called Ours) Basically, Alice Watari starts going to Cross Academy in the middle of the school year and she progresses with relationships with the other characters. Zero x OC (Alice) Please review! I DON'T OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT.


Chap 1

I wandered the halls of an almost empty school, Cross Academy. My mother and her boyfriend were leaving me here, in the middle of winter break I might add, and going away on a cruise. So while they and the headmaster talked money I snuck out and watched the sunset in the courtyard.

"Hey go to your dorm," yelled a grumpy voice behind me. That voice soon matched a face, and a cute one at that, as I turned around to find a boy with light gray hair and matching eyes. That feeling you get when you see someone really hot for the first time left quickly because he opened his mouth and said, "Don't make me tell you again." I figured he was a prefect or something since he had a strange arm band thing with the school's crest on it. But that doesn't mean he can go around bossing me around without even checking to see if I go here, I didn't even have a uniform on.

"I don't have a dorm, I haven't started going here yet. I came out here because my mom is speaking with the headmaster," I responded channeling ultimate politeness.

"Whatever, follow me," he muttered and motioned for me to come to him, "I'll take you back to the headmaster's office."

I follow quietly as he led me there. When we arrived we parted ways by nodding. Walking inside I was greeted/ said goodbye to by a hug from my mother and an awkward pat on the shoulder by her boyfriend, I keep saying 'her boyfriend because I didn't care to remember his name just saying. To be honest I don't think they'll miss me much, although the feeling's more or less mutual.

The headmaster stood up and shook my hand and gestured for me to sit down. I did.

"Hello Alice. I'm Kaien Cross the headmaster."

"Hi."

"I have some things for you, your books, schedule, uniform, and handbook arrived!" headmaster Cross told me as he walked over by a closet and took them out and placed them in front of me.

"Thank you."

"We have six days left of winter break, there aren't many people staying here-," the headmaster stopped talking as voices came up behind the door.

"You big meanie I had to get them to go home by myself!"

"It's not my fault you're incompetent."

I turned around as a short brunette and the guy from earlier came in. The guy glanced at me then leaned against the wall uninterested. The brunette however acknowledged me by smiling.

"Alice, these are my kids Zero and Yuki," the headmaster said.

"Excuse me?" "Hi!" the two said at the same time. Whatever.

"Anyway they'll lead you to your dorm. You should unpack and you're welcome to have dinner with us," the headmaster offered. I hesitantly accepted and hoped he didn't just say it to be polite.

"Let's go," Zero said and left with Yuuki following him. I picked up my things and ran to catch up. Zero reached over and took my pile of shit for school. I mumbled thanks, just because he's nice now doesn't mean he'll do it later.

"So where did you move from Alice?" Yuki asked.

"England," I replied, "Where did you move from?"

"Hm? I haven't- oh," Yuki said and stopped at her stupidity. She seems...too cheery.

"Hey I gotta ask you guys something."

"What is it?"

"Are classes like hard and stuff, like compared to public schools I mean."

"I wouldn't know I've only ever been to this school," Yuki responded.

"They aren't that hard," Zero added.

"Alright then another question, this one's for you albino," I grinned and got a glare in return.

"What do you want." It wasn't really a question more of a statement that I wanted something.

"Why did you say excuse me when the headmaster said you were his kids?"

"We're adopted that's why."

"That kinda makes sense since you don't look anything alike."

"We're here."

Yuki opened the door and Zero set down my things on the bed closer to the window.

"Alright do you want help unpacking?" Yuki offered.

I smiled and replied, "Thanks but it's okay. I'll see you guys at dinner yeah?"

We said our goodbyes and I was glad to be alone. Being with people is exhausting, they're always so judgy or that might be the thinking, I get that confused. I examined my room, there were two beds, two desks, one bookshelf, and one small table with a lamp separating the beds. My suitcase was already here, I guessed from earlier today. I unzipped it and took out my ipod doc and put it on shuffle. I danced along as I put things away like my books on a desk and clothes in the wardrobe. This went on for like 30 minutes and then 'Love Story' by Taylor Swift came on and I grabbed my hairbrush and jumped on my bed screaming the words.

"Mary me-" I sang and stopped dead when Zero opened the door on me and my private concert. Smirking, he said, "At least buy me dinner first." I blushed and stood shocked at the cheeky bastard and got off my bed, "I um-"

I was rudely interrupted by him saying, "Anyway, I've come to get you for dinner, the headmaster made me," he added. _He didn't have to say the last part. _But I followed him nonetheless. We walked and I heard a humming. Oh my god. He was humming 'Love Story'. I started singing it quietly then louder when I heard him sing along. We went on like this until the headmaster opened the door expressionless. He opened his mouth and sang, "I got tired of waiting, wondering if you were ever coming around. But I'm so glad you're here lets eat!"

Zero and I exchanged glances and made an illicit agreement to never speak of this. Yuuki was there too, she told me to sit and gave me tea. I couldn't think of anything to say so I awkwardly sat there and looked out the window, it was snowing. Stupid as it may sound, I wanted to play. That longing was interrupted by the headmaster who came in with a lot of japanese cuisine.

"Dig in!" he said and passed me a plate. I said thank you and took some sushi and miso soup. Not wanting to overstep my welcome,. We talked about school and my moving, I wasn't too interested in the conversation and my mind kept drifting off to what happened with Zero. He was so full of life and fun like ten minutes ago and now he's just eating quietly.

I stood up to take my plate and offered Zeros'. He said nothing and took mine and his to the kitchen. _I have fucking had it alright, when people go out of their damn way to do something nice, let them! Geez!_

"Thank you for having me, but I should get going," I told the headmaster.

"Are you sure?" the headmaster questioned.

"Yeah I'm pretty tired," I lied and thanked him again. I planned on taking the long way to my room and watching the snowfall for a bit. I sat on a bench near a surprisingly still working fountain. I laughed to myself, this school even has fountains.

(Zero's POV) After helping the headmaster clean up I decided to take a stroll and I saw Alice next to the fountain looking at the stars. I couldn't help but think she looked almost angelic with her dark hair and snowflakes in it and her lashes. Wait what. I shook that thought out of my head and walked back to my own room.

(Alice's POV) I stuck my tongue out and let the cold wash over my mouth. Soon my eyes started feeling droopy and I stood up, shook off and excess snow, and went to my room to call it a night.


End file.
